This invention relates to vehicle mounted scrapers and, more particularly, to a novel scraper apparatus for being mounted at the rear of a light truck or similar vehicle.
Conventionally, light trucks have had scraper blades mounted at the front of the truck for clearing snow, light scraping, and the like. Such a front-mounted scraper arrangement interferes with the normal usage of the truck since the blade extends an objectionable distance in front of the truck when the scraper is not being used, as well as presents an obstacle to vision.
For these and other reasons, it is desirable to be able to attach the scraper at the rear of the vehicle. But practical apparatus has not heretofore existed by which a scraper blade can be effectively and easily mounted at the rear of the vehicle.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is the provision of a scraper apparatus for being carried at the rear of a vehicle such as a light truck or the like.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such scraper apparatus which can be conveniently secured to and removed from the vehicle in a very rapid and simple manner.
A related object of the invention is the provision of such a scraper which can be secured to trucks of different types and heights, i.e., having different ground clearances.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such scraper apparatus which allows for a scraper blade to be moved between a lowered position, for scraping, and a raised position, for transport, and when in said raised position maintaining the scraper blade close to the rear of the vehicle without extending objectionally too far rearwardly and, further, when so carried, providing unobstructed rear visibility from the vehicle as well as permitting the vehicle lights, license plate, etc., to be plainly visible from the rear.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such scraper apparatus which allows the scraper to be oriented with a desired angular relationship to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, as well as permitting the blade to face either forwardly for being pulled by forward movement of the vehicle, or rearwardly, for being pushed by reverse movement of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a scraper apparatus permitting the blade to be selectively adjusted in position to provide desired blade orientation, tilt, contact angle, and so forth.
Among still other objects of the invention may be noted the provision of such scraper apparatus which is configured for allowing attachment of a conventional ball hitch; which utilizes a remotely-controlled mechanism for raising and lowering of the blade; which is relatively easily manufactured and assembled; and which is extremely rugged, durable, and long-lasting in operation.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.